Sueños
by LovelyValentine
Summary: "Con que esto es sentir mariposas en el estomago..."


¡Hola!

Estoy algo nerviosa, soy nueva en la pagina, en el sentido de publicar historias jajaja... Es mi primer OneShot, esta inspirado en un sueño que tuve como por 3 dias seguidos (algo extraño, lo se) con uno de los integrantes de mi banda favorita :) Big Time Rush... y bueno me decidi a darle uso a mi cuenta y publicar algo, pensaba hacer una serie de OneShots pero dependiendo de como me vaya con este pensare si hacerlo o no ;)... ¡Espero les guste!

**Sorpresa**

Carlos me llevaba hasta algún lugar de la ciudad, yo no podía ver para donde íbamos porque tenía los ojos vendados, según Carlos, él quería darme una sorpresa; En todo el camino le estuve preguntando que a donde me llevaba o que si esto era un intento de secuestro, pero no me respondió solo soltó una carcajada, al final decidí dejar de preguntar ya que él no me respondería.

Cuando sentí que el auto se detuvo y el motor se apago, supuse que ya habíamos llegado y que por fin podía liberar mis ojos, pero antes de que pudiera poner una mano en la venda, Carlos tomo mi mano y la alejo de mi rostro diciendo que aun no podía ver nada. Escuche como el salía del auto, luego sentí como abría la puerta del copiloto.

-ten cuidado cuando salgas- me dijo al momento que tomaba mi mano y me ayudaba a salir.

-¿ya me dejaras ver a donde me has traído?- le pregunte aun teniendo la esperanza de que me dejara liberar mis ojos.

-no, aun no- me contesto, mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y seguidamente me tomaba de la cintura y me empujaba un poco indicándome que debía caminar.

Caminamos como por cinco minutos y creo que pudimos haber tardamos mas si no fuera porque Carlos me estaba guiando. Cuando nos detuvimos, Carlos soltó mi cintura y se posiciono detrás de mí y libero mis ojos, al sentir como la venda iba cayendo lentamente hasta que estuvo en mi cuello, abrí los ojos y quede maravillada por la hermosa vista que tenia, al parecer de un parque pero era muy raro, no habían personas por ningún lado, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Al frente de nosotros había un gran lago iluminado por los rayos del sol, todo el lugar estaba cubierto por una alfombra de pasto mientras que nos rodeaban una gran cantidad de árboles frondosos que proporcionaban una exquisita sombra que te permitía sentarte en el pasto y admirar el paisaje. Cuando termine de ver todo el lugar, busque la mirada de Carlos que ahora estaba a mi lado, pero su mirada estaba perdida en dirección al lago, cuando sintió mi mirada sobre él, me volteo a ver y me sonrió.

-¿y?, ¿te gusta?-

-¿Qué si me gusta?, este lugar es hermoso- le dije, mientras le sonreía- en verdad me sorprendiste-

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, este es mi lugar favorito, me gusta venir aquí cuando estoy feliz, triste o solo por una ocasión especial- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me guiaba a uno de los grandes árboles del lugar, y me di cuenta que en el mismo había un columpio. Carlos me invito a que me sentara en el columpio, camino detrás de mí y me empujo, era delicioso sentir la brisa en mi rostro y aun más escuchar la risa de Carlos junto a la mía.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí sintiendo la brisa en mi rostro. Minutos después deje de sentir las manos de Carlos en mi espalda empujándome, abrí mis ojos y lo vi parado frente a mí con su teléfono en la mano, creo que iba o ya estaba tomándome fotos, cuando vio que yo lo miraba extrañada, me sonrió y bajo el aparato.

-te ves tan bonita sonriendo que quise capturar el momento- me dijo y luego volvió a levantar su teléfono- vamos, sonríe

Yo solo le hice caso y sonreí, escuche cuando tomo la foto y vi la cara sonriente de Carlos viendo la foto, me acerque para poder verla también.

-mira- me dijo, volteando el teléfono para que pudiera ver la foto.

-quedo muy bien pero, no está completa- le dije recibiendo una mirada extraña de él- ven aquí- dije tomándolo del brazo y colocándolo a mi lado, le quite el teléfono y lo coloque con la cámara hacia nosotros- sonríe-

Escuche el sonidito de la cámara y voltee el teléfono para que pudiéramos ver la foto.

-esta foto si esta hermosa- dije mientras sonreía viendo la foto.

-sí, pero tu pones la parte hermosa en la foto- voltee a verlo cuando lo escuche decir eso, el estaba sonriéndome, se veía tan lindo así, y no sé qué paso, pero sentía mi cara más caliente de lo normal, si estaba sonrojada agradecí a dios ser morena, así no se notaria tanto.

Nos tomamos un par de fotos más y nos fuimos a sentar a una pequeña colina que daba una hermosa vista del lago. Una vez ahí, Carlos volvió a tomar un par de fotos, pero esta vez del lago. Como estaba atardeciendo, el reflejo del sol en el agua era precioso. Vi a Carlos guardando su teléfono y se me ocurrió una idea para divertirnos un rato, cuando Carlos estuvo descuidado lo tome por los brazos y nos impulse a ambos para que rodáramos por el pasto, lo escuche reírse y seguir el juego, en un momento el me tomo de la cintura y me dio la vuelta dejándome debajo de él, mis manos estaban en sus hombros, intente volver a girar pero no pude, me quede embelesada viéndolo, el me miraba directamente a los ojos, su mirada paso de estar en mis ojos hasta posarse en mis labios, y la distancia que había entre los dos se fue acortando, Carlos lentamente se iba acercando, pude sentir su respiración en mi nariz, yo solo fui cerrando mis ojos lentamente hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, se sentían tan bien y encajaban perfectamente con lo míos como si fueran dos piezas de engranaje, mis manos que antes estaban en sus hombros fueron subiendo hasta llegar a sus mejillas donde di suaves caricias, nuestros labios se movían lentamente como si quisiéramos grabar el sabor del otro; lo sentí alejarse rompiendo el beso suavemente, se me quedo viendo y se acerco otra vez y beso mis mejillas.

-me encantan tus labios-

-¿Cómo dices eso?, si es la primera vez que… ya sabes- le dije apenada riendo nerviosamente

-lo sé, pero es que desde la primera vez que te vi, quise probarlos; me parecías tan bonita y tus labios tentadores- me dijo mientras volvía a besar mis mejillas que ahora, si debían estar rojísimas, me dio un beso suave en los labios y se acomodo en mi pecho, pude sentir como aguantaba su peso con los antebrazos para que yo no tuviera todo su peso sobre mí, así que lo envolví con mis brazos y lo abrace más a mí.

-recuéstate, no me vas aplastar-

-pero, es que no quiero hacerte daño- dijo levantando su rostro mirándome fijamente.

-no me harás daño, solo recuéstate, a mi no me va a pasar nada- le sonreí y lo abrace.

Carlos me hizo caso y se recostó sobre mí, ahora sin aguantar su peso. Como una vieja manía que tengo coloque una de mis manos en su cabello, que aunque no lo tenía tan largo, tenía lo suficiente para poder hundir mis dedos y darle caricias y con mi otro brazo lo mantenía abrazado a mí.

No recuerdo en qué momento me quede dormida, aun mantenía mis ojos cerrados, me di cuenta que ya no estaba acostada en el pasto si no que estaba recostada sobre algo o alguien, puede sentir como si me dieran caricias en la cabeza, no quería abrir los ojos quería quedarme así, pero no sabía qué hora era y tenía que volver a casa. Abrí los ojos lentamente, me fije que estaba entre las piernas de Carlos recostada en su pecho, se sentía tan bien estar así. Aun medio adormilada, eleve mi miraba buscando la suya, cuando se dio cuenta de que había despertado me miro y sonrió, se acerco y beso mi frente.

-hola, bella durmiente-

-hola- le conteste perezosamente, aun tenía algo de sueño así que volví a recostarme sobre él, pero esta vez me abrace a su cuello acercándome más a él.

-vamos, linda despierta- me dijo moviéndome un poco- tengo que llevarte a casa-

-lo sé, pero es que quiero estar así un ratico mas- le dije hundiendo mi cara en su cuello, lo escuche reírse un poco.

-no, no. Valentina, despierta-

-No me llames por mi segundo nombre, Roberto- exclame

-¡Oye!-

-No te quejes, estamos a mano-

-bueno, pero levántate linda, ya es tarde- me dijo pero esta vez me tomo de los hombros y me alejo un poco para que pudiera verlo a la cara.

-Está bien- le dije sonriendo

Yo me levante primero y lo ayude a él a pararse, cuando estuvo de pie se acerco a mí y me abrazo por la cintura jalándome suavemente para que camináramos. Cuando llegamos al auto, Carlos me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara, estando adentro cerró la puerta con cuidado y lo vi rodear el auto para llegar al otro lado y entrar. En todo el camino, no hubo ni un solo momento donde se presentara uno de esos silencios incómodos, al contrario nos la pasamos hablando de todo tipo de cosas y bromeando. Llegamos a mi casa, Carlos estaciono el auto al frente, se bajo y se dirigió a mi puerta para abrirme.

-ya llegamos, señorita- dijo dándome su mano para ayudarme a bajar del auto.

-Gracias- le agradecí mientras tomaba su mano y salía del auto- de verdad, muchas gracias, hoy fue un gran día- le dije y de inmediato lo abrace, el me respondió rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos pegándome más a él.

-De nada, cuando quieras volvemos al parque- dijo en mi oído

-me encantaría- me aleje un poco y le sonreí- bueno, tengo que entrar- me separe por completo de él, lo vi acercando su rostro al mío para besarme, pero yo desvié el mío de la vergüenza y Carlos se alejo- adiós Carlos-

-Adiós Sofía- se despidió de mí, mientras me alejaba, lo vi un poco triste y podía entender porque, pero es que estaba muy confundida, yo no quería lastimarlo de ninguna manera, el era muy especial para mí, no podía negar que él me gustaba de cierta manera, me parecía una persona tan amable y dulce, me sentía tan bien estando a su lado, me sentía completa y protegida. Cuando me beso me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo y tal vez me deje llevar por el momento, aunque yo no lo hubiera planeado, ese beso me gusto; sonreí internamente mientras dirigía una de mis manos a mis labios y los rosaba suavemente recordando como Carlos me había dado mi primer beso y si, quería besarlo de nuevo; tal vez me sentía tan extraña porque nunca me había sentido así por alguien, el hecho de sentir como si muchas mariposas volaran en mi estomago era algo nuevo para mí.

Di dos pasos más y me detuve, me sentía mal por lo que le había hecho, me di media vuelta, él aun estaba parado ahí, justamente donde lo había rechazado. Camine hasta él, cuando estuve frente a él no lo deje decir nada, tome su rostro entre mis manos, lo acerque al mío y lo bese dulcemente, el me respondió de inmediato moviendo sus labios junto con los míos, sentí como me tomaba de la cintura y me pegaba mas a él; yo me abrace a su cuello, no queriendo alejarlo de mi, un suspiro mío se escapo en medio del beso, haciendo que me separara lentamente rompiendo el beso. Carlos apoyo su frente sobre la mía, aun con los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía.

-lo siento- le dije rápidamente antes de que el dijera algo, el aun permanecía con su frente sobre la mía pero ya estaba con los ojos abiertos mirándome fijamente, se separo de mi un poco.

-no tienes nada de que disculparte, más bien soy yo el que debería disculparme contigo, tal vez fui muy rápido… - lo mire mientras hablaba, el intentaba decirme algo pero le costaba, tartamudeaba de los nervios- pero es que no podía evitarlo… es que tú… tú me gustas- soltó al final, yo quede en shock cuando lo escuche decir esas dos últimas palabras, las podía escuchar como un eco en mi cabeza y sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba. Busque su mirada, él estaba viendo el suelo, tome su rostro en mis manos y lo subí para poder verlo a los ojos, podía sentir sus mejillas calientes, estaba sonrojado y me pude dar cuenta aun con la poca luz de los postes que estaban iluminando el lugar, aun cuando su piel era morena al igual que la mía podía ver su sonrojo, se veía tan tierno así, yo solo le sonreí para que se calmara, me acerque a su rostro y bese su mejilla- lo siento, no quería incomodarte- puse un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

-shh, no te preocupes, porque… - ahora fui yo la que bajo la mirada avergonzada, pero la subí de inmediato encarándolo- porque tú también me gustas- vi como cambio su expresión de estar lleno de vergüenza a estar impresionado, tenía los ojos abiertos, tomo mis manos que estaban en su rostro y las alejo envolviéndolas con las suyas, me abrazo escondiendo su cara en mi cuello donde deposito pequeños besos que me dieron cosquillas haciendo que se me escapara una risita, volvió a mirarme ahora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro haciéndome sonreír a mi también.

-oye, ya tengo que entrar-le dije tomándolo de las manos mientras volteaba a ver mi casa.

-Es cierto, se me olvidaba la hora- me dijo riendo nerviosamente

-Buenas noches, Carlos- me despedí de el besándolo en la mejilla

-Buenas noches, Valentina- me dijo riéndose por lo bajo

-¡Oye!, ¿Qué te había dicho, Roberto?-

-Lo siento- se disculpo, con una mano me tomo de la cintura pegándome a él y con la otra me acariciaba una mejilla- si te llamo así, es porque me gusta tu segundo nombre, no por querer molestarte- dijo sonriéndome mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro y tomaba mis labios con los suyos en un dulce beso, movió sus labios lentamente sobre los míos hasta que se separo suavemente.

-Te quiero, Roberto- le dije abrazándolo fuerte

-y yo a ti, bonita-me dijo devolviéndome el abrazo- vamos, ya tienes que entrar- dijo separándonos

-Claro, adiós- le dije sonriéndole mientras me alejaba, el no me dijo nada solo me sonrió y agito su mano en señal de despedida.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de mi casa, me gire y ahí lo vi sonriendo, me volvió a agitar su mano y yo hice lo mismo, lo vi dar la vuelta camino a su auto, lo abordo, encendió el motor y arranco del lugar.


End file.
